Dark but Loving Embrace
by Terra ForceXIII
Summary: AU. Xion is the maid of the dark king Vanitas. When the king finds out what his maid truly desires, he feels the darkness within him; wanting more of her... WARNING LEMON


**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

**Writer ****Terra ForceXIII**

~~ **Dark** _b_**u**t L**o**_vin_**g** E**m**b_rac_e ~~

Vanitas… the ruler of darkness…

The dark demon rested his head on his fist, his lag crossed over the other. His golden eyes staring in the center of the dark room, People in black cloaks sat in thrones around the room in a circle.

Beside the raven haired boy was a girl with hair as dark as his.

Xion…

She stood in silence in her black maids outfit, her face full of nervousness and stress. She was the dark lord's servant and a human slave. Vanitas gave her a glance, his golden spheres piercing her soul. She flinched and slowly walked closer to his side.

"Y… yes my lord?" she stuttered in her usual submissive tone.

"Bring me a drink." He ordered with no emotion.

"Yes my lord?" she sighed, bowing her head.

She turned around and disappeared into the shadows, only light was the one showing the middle of the throne circle. Vanitas discussed with his fellow men, talking and discussing about their conflicts and troubles.

Xion came back with the lord's red drink in a glass. She placed it on the thrones hand rest. Vanitas gave her a glance and nodded. She bowed again and returned to her spot.

During their discussion, Vanitas soon became puzzled; his mind was fixed on his maiden. The talking around him became echoes. He looked over his shoulder at Xion. She noticed this and started to shiver a little.

"_Oh no, why is my lord staring at me, did I do something wrong?"_ she thought.

She tried not to look into his eyes. Vanitas stood from his throne and the cloaked men around him stopped talking. "This meeting is concluded. We will discuss this in another time." He spoke.

Everyone around him nodded and started to leave. Vanitas started walking behind his throne with his hands in his pockets. He stopped when he was close to his maiden.

'Come." He said flatly.

She bowed and followed him, starting to worry.

"_Oh gosh, what does he want with me? This is the hallway to his room. I was never allowed to go into his room." _She panicked in her head.

She has served the dark king for a long time now. She realized that she served the most dangerous man alive. He was the ruler of darkness and the king of this castle. He was the rogue warrior who fought against the light. The one person who everyone feared… Yet Xion fell in love with him.

When they got to his room, Vanitas gave her a slow nod; telling her that she can go in. she wowed at the spectacle of his room. He had a large black bed. He had shelves of books and a large window with a perfect view of the city.

Vanitas sat on his bed while Xion stood near the door. She learned to not touch anything that belonged to the dark lord unless he allows it. Vanitas gave her a puzzled grin. He used his special eyes to look into her heart.

"Hmph… strange?" he muttered.

"My lord?" she asked, being disturbed by his stare.

"You know that I have the power to look into people's hearts." He started, leaning his head on his wrist. "When you first came here, I looked into your heart."

Xion looked away from him with a worried face.

"What I found the most in your heart… was desire…" he said with a menacing tone.

Xion shrugged. She started to shiver and she held her hands to stop the shacking.

"But what I don't know… is what." He said, returning to his emotionless state. "You came here to serve, the darkest place in this world. So you could obtain what you desire."

Xion had a sad and depressing look in her eyes. Vanitas tapped the covers next to him, telling her to sit down. She sighed heavily in stress and walked to his bed. She sat next to him with her hands on her lap.

Vanitas took his time to gaze at his maiden's features. Her raven hair shined a string of blue from the moonlight. Her skin was light and he smelled her aroma. Her ocean blue eyes had a beautiful watery effect to them. Her pale skin complemented her black maids outfit.

Vanitas couldn't help but enjoy her fragile innocence.

"Is th… there s… something you need from me?" She stuttered.

Vanitas smiled and had an idea. "Come closer." He said in a mischievous tone.

She gulped and moved an inch closer to him. Vanitas cupped her chin and moved her head closer to his. Her blue topaz eyes were flinching at the sight of his golden stones.

"I wonder?" he whispered.

He started to move her head closer to his lips. Xion's eyes widen in shock, shaking her head away from him and he gave her a playful grin.

"Wh… what are you doing?" she stuttered, looking away from him with a blushed face.

"I was curious…" He chuckled. "That's all."

Vanitas glanced at her, who was looking down at her lap.

"Would you like to continue?" he questioned with enthusiasm.

Xion shrugged and looked at him. She moved a little closer to him, her eyes were calm and submissive. She slowly placed her gentle hands on his chest. Vanitas looked at her with narrowed eyes and moved his hand to the back of her neck. He moved her slowly to him as Xion closed her eyes.

She started to feel scared, being inches away from the most dangerous demon in the world. Vanitas closed his eyes as their lips made contact. Xion's hands clenched his chest and started to shiver. He used his other hand to grasp her shoulder to stop her shaking.

When they finally broke the kiss, Vanitas grasped her lower lip with his teeth. He did a little tug and snapped it, making Xion quiver from the sudden pain. He smirked and pulled her in for another kiss. He started sucking on her lower lip, trying to heal the pain and have a taste of her blood.

When he let go, he saw that Xion was blushing and had a finger to her lips. The king's eyes widened and he pulled her down on the bed, his hands holding down her wrists. Xion's eyes were full of fear. She started trembling and her eyes started to water.

"Now I know…" he whispered with a grin. "What you desired all this time."

Xion looked away from him with tears rolling down her cheeks. Vanitas moved his head closer to hers, his lips inches from her ear.

"It was me..." He chuckled. "You desired me."

"Y… yes," She whimpered.

Vanitas started licking her neck, until he found a good spot and clamped down on her flesh. Xion bit her lip, trying to hold back her cries. Her lags were squirming under him. He let go of her neck and looked into her eyes.

"Tell me… what are you willing to give if you could have me?" He questioned.

"I… don't know." She muffled.

Vanitas's grin soon vanished and was replaced by a serious look. He moved one of his fingers down her cheek. He slid it down her chin to her neck, then above her chest.

Xion slowly grasped his hand with her free one, placing it on the center of her chest. One of the king's eyebrows rose, puzzled from her sudden bravery.

"You c…can have… my heart." She said in a sad tone.

Vanitas's eyes narrowed and his face showed signs of sympathy. But then he felt the sudden rush of darkness in him. His sympathy turned into greed.

He loved the feeling of owning her, to have her heart and body all to himself.

"Well…" he said, moving in for another kiss. "I'm all yours."

He placed his lips onto hers, moving his hand from her chest to her cheek. Xion started sobbing in his mouth, tears rolling down her face from his affection. Vanitas then aggressively penetrated her mouth with his tongue. She moaned and opened her jaw, giving him entrance to her moist mouth. His tongue was playing with hers, wrapping around each other. Her moans were like music to the kings ears. Xion moaned louder and started to swallow his saliva, enjoying his fluids. Vanitas started to moan softly from her sweet taste, her saliva was like the taste of the heavens.

When he left her mouth, he had a string of saliva on his tongue that led to hers. Xion gasped for air after almost suffocating from their first open mouth kiss.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered, grasping her shoulders. "I'm not going to hurt you." He then slowly moved her maids outfit down to her waist.

Xion arched her head back and closed her eyes, awaiting her treatment. When he finished, he glanced at her pure skin. Vanitas licked his lips from the sight of her well developed breasts.

He firmly grasped her juicy orbs and started to massage them in a circling motion. Vanitas moved his thumbs around her rock hard nipples, giving Xion a tender feeling that she can't endure. She started letting out soft pants, making the king grin and enjoy this as well.

The king moved down, his lips making contact with her nipple. He firmly sucked on her nipple while she moaned from the tender feeling. Without realizing it, Xion forcefully hugged the king's head closer to her chest, intensifying the sheer pleasure.

The king closed his eyes and felt her warm breasts around him, licking on her tender skin and enjoying the embrace. After much friction between his head and her chest, he moved back up onto his knees, debating what he should he do now.

Xion tried to show some bravery and started to unbutton his shirt, putting her soft hands on his muscular chest. Xion blushed. "You're… so strong." She muttered, feeing his curves.

Vanitas hissed from her smooth touch, her hands feeling his abs and torso. Xion was amazed and a little scared from his strong body, making him more handsome yet more dangerous at the same time.

"My lord…" She whispered.

"Hm?" he muffled, giving her a confused look.

"I… love you." She whispered with her face completely red. She lifted her arms over her chest, trying to cover herself up.

"I… don't know what I'm feeling." He sighed, holding his chest where his heart was. He then sighed heavily and squeezed his chest. "It feels… heavy."

Xion lifted her upper body and gave him a comfort filled hug. Vanitas circled his arms around her, feeling her soft chest up against his.

"I'm willing to bare some of that weight." She said softly.

Vanitas collapsed on the bed with his maiden under him. "I want you…" he growled, feeling his inner darkness in his heart."I want you for myself and only for myself. I don't want anyone to have you but me."

Xion closed her eyes and hugged him tightly from under his arms. "If that is what my lord wishes… then I am yours."

Vanitas started licking her neck and sucking on her flesh, His hands massaging her breasts again. Xion let her king take the lead and just held him tightly. She felt like she was in heaven now, being with the one she longed for and making love with him.

Vanitas slipped his hand down to her waist and lifted her skirt up. He moved his fingers in between her panties and gently rubbed her wet folds. Xion gasped and moaned from this sudden feel of pleasure. He thrust his middle finger, breaking her barrier and feeling her wet insides. He continued to lick her neck, massaging her breast with one hand and fingering her with the other.

Vanitas removed himself away from her neck and breasts, focusing his attention on her womanhood. He thrust his finger into her wet caverns, making Xion tighten her teeth from the electrifying feeling. Vanitas narrowed his eyes and watched her as she squirmed against his fingers, making her quit ready for what's to come.

"You're so wet, I'm quit honored," Vanitas chuckled.

Xion tried to say something but the waves of pleasure from every thrust stopped her, her hands grabbing a hand full of the sheets under her. But then Vanitas stopped as he heard her whine after her first release, his finger drenched with her juices.

The dark king brought his fingers to his lips and tasted her, Xion watching in embarrassment as he sucked his fingers.

"Strange," He grinned, showing his fangs. "This taste is strange yet…"

The king's eyes got darker, his inner darkness turning his greed into an unstoppable addiction, wanting more of her every second.

"I want more," He growled.

Xion gulped, feeling scared of him yet again. Vanitas moved down to her skirt, lifting it up and finding her wet sensitive spot. The maiden felt nervous as she felt him place his hands on her inner thighs, spreading her legs a bit. But then she gasped, feeling a warm tongue brush along her clit, she tensed as he licked again and again.

"M- My lord," Xion whined, trying to protest but failing miserably.

The dark king growled, her juices rolling down his fangs and lips. He placed his whole mouth over her womanhood, sucking intense fully and drinking her fluids as they spill out. After much aggressive eating, Xion came again and the king stopped the pleasuring torture.

"Sorry," He sighed, whipping his lips. "I couldn't stop."

"I- it's okay, I'm fine," Xion panted.

Vanitas went up to kiss her but she stopped him, her hand placed on his chest, pushing him softly off her. She gulped and started to remove his belt. She slid down his pants with his boxers, revealing his hidden erection while Vanitas was feeling his appendage growing just from her looking at it.

"_Wow," _She thought. _"He's… perfect."_

Vanitas raised an eyebrow, seeing his maiden stare at his manhood with awe; he chuckled moved on top of her.

"Is this the first time you've been with a man?" Vanitas teased

Xion slowly nodded, making Vanitas chuckle a bit.

"Good… I'd hate the thought of someone else touching that beautiful body besides me."

Vanitas turned Xion over and pressed his body up against hers. Xion was now squished between the bed and her lover. He pulled down her maids outfit from her waist, revealing Xion's naked body. The only thing she was wearing was her long black socks. He then barricaded her in with his strong arms, making Xion's arms squished in. She felt his appendage brushing up against her sensitive spot, preparing for their union. She gulped again, feeling uneasy from her uncomfortable position.

"Are you sure?" Vanitas asked.

Xion's face was completely flustered and she felt like she was going to burst. "Y…yes," She muffled with her lips in the covers.

"If you want me to continue…" he whispered, pressing his body closer to hers."Then say my name."

Xion's eyes widen, knowing full well that she can't.

"Please… my lord, I can't."

Vanitas moved his appendage closer to her wet spot, making her gasp.

"Say it." He said seductively.

"I…I can't." she sobbed.

He moved his lips closer to her ear. "I want you to say it."

Xion closed her eyes, letting her tears spill out of her. "Please… V…Vanitas."

The dark king smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "As you wish… Xion,"

He then thrust his manhood into her wet folds. She screamed from the sudden rush of pain. "_It hurts… it hurts… but I feel…_" Xion sobbed in her head.

Vanitas cringed his teeth, feeling her wet cavern suffocating his member. He pressed it harder inside her body, squeezing her body deep down into his bed. Xion was biting the covers, trying to stop her screams. Her body was blazing with pain and ecstasy, feeling his member filling every inch inside of her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked with sympathy.

Xion looked over her shoulder with her blue eyes all watery. She looked into his golden eyes that she wasn't afraid anymore. "N…No I… I like it."

Vanitas kissed her on the cheek again and moved his waist back, pulling it out of her for another thrust. Xion panted from his movement. He then brushed her wet spot again, telling her that he's going to go in.

"I promise that it will feel good soon." He whispered into her ear, showing his affection.

Vanitas penetrated her deeply and continued slowly. Soon Xion began to moan and pant, feeling his chest pressed against her back. Vanitas soon got aggressive and placed one of his hands on her waist, lifting her lower body off the bed. He held her lower body up while continuing his plunges into her body. He groaned, feeling his climax raising. Sweat fell from his forehead while he continued his plunges, Xion breathing in synch with his movements.

Vanitas was amazed, this was better than the other times he slept with other women, for this pleasure had passion in it. He loved to hear her moans, like music in his ears. She was different, special, better than any woman he's been with. And the fact that she was a virgin was mind blowing, which brought Vanitas more pleasure that he was the one who took her first, and he'll damn well make sure that he's the only one as well.

"Xion… I'm gonna…" he panted.

"M… me two," Xion squealed, feeling the result of her pleasure swelling up inside her.

Vanitas let go off her waist and placed both hands on her shoulders, getting ready for the end. "Xion…" he groaned before giving her one final push, releasing his load into her womb.

Xion squealed, feeling his hot liquid flowing in her body. That last bit of pleasure was her limit and she cummed as well. Vanitas collapsed on his maiden, panting and giving her a kiss on the head. He closed his arms around her shoulders while Xion shivered, feeling there mixed fluids leaking out of her.

"I… love… you." She panted, her body drained of energy.

"I love you too… Xion,"

Vanitas grabbed the covers and placed them over him and his mate, panting but still having a lot of energy left. He looked at his maiden and chuckled, seeing her already asleep.

"So fragile, and so beautiful, like an angel," He whispered.

_XIII_

Xion slept on Vanitas's chest, her arm resting on his heart and her head on his shoulder. She slept peacefully after her ordeal. Considering what it would be like for a fragile human like her to have sex with an all powerful demon.

Vanitas rested his head on hers, his arm around his maiden so that she couldn't escape.

_~~ The End ~~_

**Well there you go… XD**

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first Lemon.**

**If I get enough positive reviews, I might make a second one about these two again.**

**Later….**


End file.
